O Sol do Dragão
by franziskalestrange
Summary: Não era uma questão de direito, mas uma questão de dever.
1. Prólogo

**Nome dos autores:** franziska e lestrange  
**Título:** O Sol do Dragão  
**Sinopse: **Não era uma questão de direito, mas uma questão de dever.  
**Género: **General/Drama  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers:** Até ao 5º livro  
**Formato: **Long Fic

* * *

**O Sol do Dragão**  
por franziska e lestrange

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

- Westeros tem um cheiro diferente. – Aegon murmurou para que poucas pessoas o ouvissem. Jon Connington ouviu.

- E será sempre diferente por cada vitória tomada, Vossa Graça. – Jon olhou para o infinito e, com um movimento rápido, olhou para Aegon. Olhou para a sua expressão impenetrável, mas que nos seus olhos podia ver orgulho de si mesmo.

Storm's End havia sido tomada pela alvorada. O cheiro a sangue não era muito intenso. A morte no lugar manifestava-se por poucos cadáveres. A Golden Company havia perdido oito dos seus membros. Contudo, comparado à perda dos homens de Mace Tyrell, era uma gota no oceano.

Nem todos morreram. Algures ainda se ouviam suspiros e gritos breves de dor. Outros tinham-se ajoelhado perante Aegon Targaryen VI no momento em que perceberam quem ele era. Outros ainda decidiram combater contra ele até terem certeza absoluta que não teriam escapatória possível. Depois disso, escondiam-se. Preferiram render-se no momento em que Aegon dava a batalha como ganha. Claro seria que todas esses novos membros seriam úteis em informações. Contaram tudo o que sabiam... Alguns chegaram a supor teorias que fizeram Aegon perder a paciência (apesar de as ter ouvido com atenção).

No fim de tudo isso, o último filho de Rhaegar Targaryen sabia o paradeiro de imensas peças do jogo que começara a construir. Sabia o paradeiro de Stannis. Sabia contra aquilo que poderia vir a lutar. Sabia que espadas e braços fortes poderiam não servir. Armadilhas de feitiços, conjuras e traições estariam por vir.

Tentava abstrair-se de todos os pensamentos pessimistas que lhe nasciam na cabeça, até porque ele tinha tomado a decisão de liderança, e teria que acartar com tais consequências. Tinha um exército a comandar, tinha um objectivo a concretizar-se e sabia que precisava de mais ajuda. Storm's End havia sido o começo oficial daquilo que ele próprio sabia que poderia ser arriscado demais de concretizar, mas o rapaz sabia que tinha sangue Targaryen a correr-lhe nas veias.

- Qual é o balanço exacto? – Aegon continuava a perscrutar o infinito.

- Sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, Vossa Majestade, perdemos três arqueiros, quatro escudeiros e um cavaleiro. – Harry Strickland respondeu rapidamente. Aegon anuiu.

Jon Connington levantou a cabeça e encarou Strickland.

- De tudo aquilo que falamos e do pouco que presenciou nesta batalha, qual a quantidade de ajuda acha que vamos precisar, Sor?

O homem clareou a garganta escarrando para o chão demorando um pouco a pensar.

- Uma ajuda forte, ou uma ajuda muito numerosa. Se a Filha da Tormenta e Mãe de Dragões se juntar ao nosso plano inicial-

Aegon interrompeu imediatamente.

- Essa é a minha esperança, Sor. E se tal não acontecer? – Inquiriu. – Por mais vontade que eu tenha que ela me aceite como seu esposo e se alie a mim, sei que devo ser racional. Sei que devo ponderar todas as hipóteses. E a hipótese de Daenerys não se aliar a mim ainda é plausível. – Fez-se silencio. Ouviu o inspirar fundo de Jon.

Foi a vez de Strickland responder seguramente.

- Devemos aguardar e ficar com a esperança de que Dorne nos ajudará. – Pausou. – Já recebemos alguma resposta?

- Ainda não. – Jon Connington respondeu. – Tal deverá acontecer brevemente, mas até lá só nos resta esperar.

Aegon descreveu o olhar para cima, talvez à procura da chegada de algum corvo. Quando desistiu da busca, baixou novamente a cabeça.

- Mediante isso, teria que eliminar a hipótese de casar com Daenerys... definitivamente.

- Sim, meu príncipe.- Jon concordou. – Mas não devemos perder a esperança de que sua tia ainda se alie a nós... Pelo sangue, pela fogo, pela família.

- Daenerys poderá ver o meu casamento com a filha de Doran como uma afronta. – Aegon observou. – Poderá ela mesma esperar que eu me casasse com ela aquando soubesse do meu retorno. – Quando percebeu que Jon o ia interromper, continuou. – Ainda assim, eu sei. Sei que tenho que manter os meus objectivos bem definidos e pensar que se realmente a minha tia estiver do meu lado me ajudará, não importa o quê. Devo-me assegurar de que nada de mal acontece a todos aqueles que me seguem e para isso nada de mal poderá acontecer aos meus planos. Que poderemos fazer entretanto, Sor Connington? – perguntou.

- Por agora, nada. Devemos esperar pela resposta de Dorne.

- E se Sunspear nos abandona nesta jornada, Sor? – Aegon parecia querer colocar todas as hipóteses na mesa.

Jon Connington olhou para ele e, de seguida, olhou para Harry Strickland, o qual reflectiu os olhos no chão.

- Meu príncipe, uma coisa de cada vez. Pensemos que, por agora, apenas devemos esperar por três coisas de Dorne. Uma resposta, uma resposta que não seja negativa e uma resposta que não seja neutra.

* * *

**N/A:** Esta ideia maravilhosa que tivemos surgiu num café, em que em duas horas planeamos a fic toda por isso DO NOT WORRY, pequenos selvagens, isto tem um sentido e vai chegar a algum lado. Algumas considerações: algumas personagens serão ignoradas. Visto que elas não têm interesse para o plot, nós vamos deixá-las quietinhas no seu canto. Só depois do planeamento é que vimos os capítulos da Arianne que o Martin liberou do Winds of Winter. Eles vão e não vão (ao mesmo tempo) de acordo com o nosso plot. Por isso serão ignorados.


	2. Doran

**I PARTE**

* * *

**DORAN**

* * *

Doran Martell era um homem cauteloso. Algumas pessoas diriam que era até cauteloso demais. Ele deveria ter lutado mais quando Elia morreu e não ter deixado Ser Gregor Clegane andar livremente durante tantos anos. Para certas pessoas, foi uma eternidade. Mas Doran tinha uma grande qualidade: ele tinha paciência, ele sabia esperar. Claro que, no fundo, levou como uma afronta aquilo que o clã de King's Landing o fez suportar. Mas não achou que fosse o momento para pedir vingança por Elia. Não achou que Robert, que odiava sequer o pensamento no príncipe Targaryen, fosse mostrar clemência pelo que aconteceu à sua mulher. Não achou que a influência de Tywin, que sempre se ressentiu por Elia ter ficado com o lugar que ele achava que, por direito, era de Cersei, ficasse do seu lado. A verdade é que Doran sabia que não teve quaisquer aliados em King's Landing durante todos estes anos que se passaram, já que Doran além de ser uma criatura paciente era uma outra coisa... Uma outra coisa que pouca gente parecia notar sequer. O Príncipe de Sunspear era inteligente.

Com o passar do tempo, com o aumentar das dores que a gota lhe trouxe, ainda passou mais tempo a pensar e mais tempo a ser paciente. Oberyn, seu irmão, não tinha as mesmas qualidades. As suas filhas herdaram o comportamento inconsequente do pai anos mais tarde, mas, mesmo assim, Oberyn esperou. Ele sabia que apesar de não concordar com Doran, ele tinha noção do que fazia. E se ele disse que não era tempo de pedir vingança, ele aceitou (ainda que não de muito bom grado, afinal o sangue Martell estava-lhes, a todos, no sangue). Depois de pensar um pouco, Oberyn percebeu que começar uma nova guerra quando aquela tinha acabado há tão pouco tempo, para ainda por cima pôr no trono alguém que não era mais do que uma criança, era uma ideia não muito feliz.

Apenas Oberyn soube do pacto feito para casar Arianne e Viserys. Não foi algo fácil de concretizar, mas assim que Doran soube que Viserys sobrevivera e seria o dono do trono por direito, percebeu que havia uma maneira de se vingar do que tinha acontecido à sua irmã: voltar a meter sangue dornês no trono de ferro. Mas não com a actual conjectura. Ele não queria ter nada a ver com as famílias que lá estavam. Então, assim que a oportunidade surgiu, ele tratou de a concretizar. Arianne seria rainha de um Dragão, assim como Elia fora antes dela. O problema é que algumas coisas são impossíveis de prever, e Doran nunca iria prever que Viserys encontraria o Estranho com uma _coroa_ de ouro derretida pela sua cabeça abaixo.

Restava-lhe Daenerys, então. A Mãe dos Dragões, nascida na Tormenta. Ela seria a sua última hipótese para vingar a sua irmã da maneira que realmente queria. Felizmente, o pacto ainda se podia concretizar. Ele tinha um filho, Quentyn, e ele não acreditava que Danearys o recusasse. Quentyn não era o mais bonito dos homens, nem o mais inteligente, mas ele era um Martell afinal de contas. Ele haveria de conquistar de alguma forma a Rainha, nem que não fosse pela força das lanças de Dorne.

Então ele esperou. Esperou o mais pacientemente possível por notícias daquela que seria a sua última grande esperança. Não que a vingança já não tivesse começado... Ser Gregor Clegane já tinha pago por aquilo que tinha feito à sua inocente irmã e aos seus filhos. Oberyn encarregou-se disso, encarregou-se que a Montanha sofreria o máximo possível, se contorceria de dores e berraria o mais alto que alguém berraria até, finalmente, o Estranho o apanhar. Só que a vingança de Oberyn custou-lhe a sua própria vida. E enquanto esperava que Quentyn conseguisse a proeza da sua vida, estava rodeado de pessoas que queriam a cabeça de alguém pela morte do seu irmão.

É uma coisa engraçada a guerra, não é? Parece nunca acabar. Há sempre uma cabeça a precisar ser vingada. Há sempre alguém a ficar sem filhos, sem maridos, sem irmãos. E enquanto Doran esperava, as filhas de Oberyn desesperavam. Trancá-las numa torre foi a única coisa que Doran pôde fazer. Ele precisava esperar por Quentyn. Ele não podia deixar que elas declarassem uma guerra contra King's Landing sem ter pelo menos a certeza que seria uma guerra ganha. Qual era o propósito de enviar todo Dorne para uma morte certa depois de tudo? Ele já tinha dado a aparência de ficar quieto tanto tempo, que mês a mais ou mês a menos não ia fazer diferença. Até que Varys lhe contou o plano de Cersei e o que ela queria que Sor Balon fizesse. A morte à socapa que a Rainha Regente tinha preparado naquela emboscada infantil deixou Arianne e as Serpentes de Areia de boca aberta ao ser anunciada por Doran. E, nesse momento, tornou-se crucial fazer algo para lhe dar a volta. Assim, conseguiram pôr Sor Balon com Obara Sand à procura de Darkstar, enquanto Doran mandava Nymeria Sand para ocupar o seu lugar no concelho de King's Landing e Tyene Sand para cair nas boas graças do novo Alto Septão. E assim só restava esperar que Quentyn triunfasse.

Foi num dia em de um calor, ainda mais abrasador que o normal, que notícias chegaram. Ele estava com dores incontroláveis e parecia estar quase a desmaiar quando decidiu chamar o maester para este lhe dar algum leite da papoila. Descansaria em paz durante um pouco... Pelo menos isso. Assim que o chamou, ele não demorou a entrar na câmara reservada ao príncipe de Dorne.

- Soube das notícias, meu Príncipe? Só agora recebi as cartas dos corvos – Disse o maester um pouco a medo.

Doran franziu as sobrancelhas. Não esperava, nem sabia de quaisquer notícias.

- É Quentyn? – Perguntou com medo da resposta. O maester não parecia ter boas notícias para lhe dar.

- Meu Príncipe, o seu filho, o príncipe Quentyn... Chegaram más notícias... – O maester mostrava-se desconfortável e sem vontade de dizer o que realmente acontecera.

- Diga-me de uma vez, homem! O que aconteceu a Quentyn?

- Chegaram dois corvos hoje de manhã, meu Príncipe. E um deles com más notícias... Tenho aqui a carta. Deseja lê-la? – O maester tirou o pequeno pergaminho amarrotado de dentro das suas vestes e mostrou-o a Doran, mostrando cada vez menos vontade de dizer o que ele realmente continha.

Já um pouco irritado pela falta de à vontade do maester de Sunspear, Doran apenas fez um sinal para que este se aproximasse com a carta. Sabia que eram más notícias e temeu que a missão que encarregou o seu filho de fazer tivesse corrido mal, até demais.

Assim que o maester lhe deu a carta, ele passou os seus olhos pelas primeiras letras e quase não consegui acreditar no que os seus olhos liam. Quentyn morto. Quentyn queimado por um dragão.

O seu filho falhou, mas de repente isso era o menor dos seus problemas.

- Meu Príncipe, precisa de algo? Leite da papoila, talvez? – Interrompeu-o dos seus pensamentos a voz do seu maester, que curiosamente soava como se estivesse longe, muito longe dali.

- Traga-me um pouco e deixe-me sozinho. – Pediu Doran, apenas querendo ficar em paz com os seus pensamentos. Não que muita paz o acompanhasse naquele momento.

- Sim, senhor. Mas... Chegou outra carta... Não sei se a quererá ler... São boas notícias, meu Príncipe.

- Depois. – Respondeu Doran sem muitas cerimónias.

- Mas... – Começou o maester.

- O leite da papoila, somente isso. O que quer que seja poderá esperar que eu descanse.

- Sim, meu príncipe. – O maester desistiu. Sabia da condição de Doran, e sabia que não valeria de muito insistir. Tinha sido uma notícia demasiado forte. Nenhum pai deveria viver para ver os filhos morrer.

Doran virou-se a custo na cadeira, enquanto ouvia o maester sair da câmara e ir buscar o leite da papoila. Finalmente sozinho com os seus pensamentos, Doran chorou. Porque não era justo, pois não? O que estava a acontecer àquela família era demasiado doloroso. Será que o desejo de vingança apenas os iria destruir? Talvez fosse apenas tempo de parar. Parar de vez. Deixar que a guerra destruísse tudo o que tivesse a destruir, desde que o resto da sua família ficasse a salvo. Nunca deveria ter obrigado Quentyn a sair de Dorne. Agora a última imagem que tinha do seu filho tinha sido o beijo na sua testa e o pedido que rezaria por ele a todos os sete. E Doran rezou. Rezou tanto nos últimos tempos que até lhe parecia a ele um pouco ridículo a quantidade de fé que estava a depositar naquela missão, que acabou por ser suicida, em quem mandou o seu filho. Porque teria ele sido queimado por um dragão? Porque a Mãe dos Dragões não o impediu? A carta não revelava muitas mais informações, tirando que os sobreviventes que regressariam a Dorne assim que conseguissem... O que levava a que a única coisa que Doran pudesse fazer fosse esperar. E, de repente, Doran estava demasiado cansado para pensar, para esperar, para qualquer coisa.

Ouviu o maester a voltar com o leite da papoila, tomou-o sem demoras e o líquido devolveu-lhe a paz das dores físicas que o afligiam e, assim, Doran deixou-se dormir.

**-x-**

Doran acordou horas depois meio entorpecido, mas o seu primeiro pensamento foi o de Quentyn, e o Príncipe de Dorne preferiu ficar na cama até que alguém anunciou que a Princesa Arianne queria falar com o seu pai. Doran pensou por uns instantes sobre a notícia que tinha que lhe dar e o quão egoísta tinha sido por ter preferido sofrer sozinho, quando quer ela quer Trystane tinham tanto direito como ele de o saber.

Assim que Arianne entrou como um furação pela câmara, ele soube que já não havia novidades a dar. Ela já tinha sabido, pelo maester, provavelmente. Ainda bem que alguém teve mais cabeça do que ele para a avisar das notícias. Asas escuras, palavras escuras, era aquilo que era costume dizer.

- É verdade? – Perguntou ela simplesmente.

- Lamento dizer que sim – Respondeu. Não havia muito como tentar que as coisas fossem mais simples, ou menos dolorosas. – Não sei o que aconteceu em detalhes, teremos de esperar que eles voltem...

- Estou farta de esperar, pai! Como é que a única coisa que fazemos é esperar? Vingança, pai! Essa tão proclamada rainha é tão má como os que governam King's Landing! Quentyn foi queimado vivo, _senhor _meu pai, vivo!

- Eu sei, Arianne. Mas não podemos ter o teu irmão de volta. Já não há nada a fazer de maneira nenhuma...! – O desespero era visível na sua voz – Teremos de nos manter como agora, completamente afastados das lutas de Westeros até elas nos baterem à porta.

_- Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken_, meu pai! Nós não somos Martell se não reagirmos! – A fúria de Arianne era visível a cada palavra. O desgosto com a aparente passividade do pai só fazia com que aumentasse a sua fúria a cada palavra que pronunciava.

Doran observou-a durante uns momentos até finalmente dizer:

- Não! Não me faças fechar-te na torre outra vez! Dorne está fora da Guerra pelo Trono de Ferro e não há nada que tu ou as tuas primas possam fazer para alterar isso.

Arianne percebeu que era uma guerra que não podia vencer e lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo ao sair. Isso ainda doeu mais em Doran, que naquele preciso momento só queria manter os seus restantes filhos vivos. Já chegava de mortes para a família Martell. Se continuassem assim chegariam ao final da Guerra como uma família extinta. Ele sabia que não duraria muito mais. As dores aumentavam e eram uma constante na sua vida. Arianne precisava ficar viva para governar Dorne. Trystane era ainda pouco mais que uma criança, Arianne precisava manter-se salva para o manter a salvo também. Às vezes parecia que estava condenado a ficar sozinho. Primeiro o abandono da sua esposa, depois as mortes dos seus irmãos, agora a do seu filho. Arianne e Trystane iam ficar vivos custasse o que custasse. Dorne não se pronunciaria.

Doran foi interrompido, mais uma vez, pelo maester que entrou na sua câmara a perguntar se já se sentia melhor.

- Chega a um certo ponto em que não há leite da papoila que alivie. Certamente não alivia a dor de perder um filho. – Respondeu amargamente.

O maester não sabia sequer o que responder àquelas palavras. Não estava habituado a ouvir o príncipe de Dorne a falar assim. Então, decidiu que era mais do que tempo de ele ler a segunda carta que tinha chegado.

- Meu senhor, a segunda carta... Acho que necessita lê-la o mais rápido possível.

- Não sei se percebeu, _caro homem_, mas neste momento posso muito bem viver sem cartas, sem notícias, sem coisa nenhuma. Não há nada que me possa aliviar neste momento. Mais tarde, talvez. – Respondeu Doran quando se tentava virar para outro lado, para tentar arranjar uma posição confortável.

- Meu senhor, lamento insistir, mas a carta é de Jon Connington.

- Jon Connington? Ele está vivo? – De súbito Doran parou e tentou processar o que podia sair dali.

- Quer lê-la, meu príncipe? – perguntou o maester.

- Não, diz-me o que lá está. E depressa.

- Jon Connington regressou de Essos, meu príncipe. Eles conquistaram Storm's End.

- Eles? – Interrompeu Doran.

- Ele diz que está acompanhado pelo verdadeiro herdeiro ao trono, o príncipe Aegon Targaeryan!

- Aegon? – Doran saboreou as palavras, como se tivessem um gosto estranho. – O meu sobrinho? O filho de Elia? Ele está morto!

- Segundo Jon Connington não, meu príncipe. Ele conseguiu escapar! A criança que Sor Gregor Clegane matou não foi ele. O seu sobrinho está vivo e conquistou Storm's End! – Disse o maester, visivelmente emocionado.

Doran não estranhava a emoção do maester. Todos que conheciam Elia ficavam enamorados pelo seu bom coração e boas maneiras. Ela havia sido uma pessoa querida por todos.

- O que quer ele de nós? – Perguntou apenas, com a morte do filho ainda demasiado presente para se sentir muito feliz, ainda que a volta do seu sobrinho aquecesse um pouco o seu coração.

- As vossas lanças. O vosso apoio. Jon Connington sabe que ainda quererá vingar a morte da sua irmã e pede-lhe a vossa ajuda para que isso aconteça.

Doran pensou brevemente. Poderia ser um impostor. Era um risco que poderia correr ao aceitar. Mas Connington não correria esse risco nem se enganaria com uma matéria tão importante. Ele sempre foi demasiado leal a Rhaegar, na sua curta vida. Ele não o vingaria usando um impostor. E, no final de contas, o que havia nesta vida de guerra além do desejo de vingança? O desejo de poder, talvez. Aquilo que guiou os Lannister até ao trono que não lhes pertencia. Mas, o desejo mais primitivo, aquele que pareceu guiar quase toda a guerra foi a vingança por alguém. E talvez agora Doran conseguisse vingar até Quentyn. Mas Doran não entraria numa guerra as cegas. Ele reflectiu durante alguns instantes e disse claramente:

- Quero vê-lo. Mas eu não posso ir até ele na minha condição. Diz-lhes que se eles querem as lanças de Dorne, a minha condição é que Aegon venha até mim.

* * *

**N/A**: Como dá para perceber, vamos manter a lógica do tio Martin de dedicar um capítulo a cada personagem. A fic está dividida em partes, que de certa forma delimitam "acontecimentos". A primeira parte é dedicada mais a por todas as peças no lugar do que a grandes desenvolvimentos. Espero que as pessoas que estão a ler gostem e nos mandem feedback, que é muito importante. Nós temos muito carinho por este monstrinho que estamos a criar e é importante saber se acham que alguma coisa está estranha, etc.  
Outra coisa importante: cometemos uma gaffe com a personagem do Bitterstell no prólogo, que muito bem nos foi apontada, e já modificamos isso.


	3. Blackfish

**I PARTE**

* * *

**BLACKFISH**

* * *

Tinha-se encostado a uma árvore. Toda a pele do seu corpo estava enrugada. Mas o homem não sentia nada. Não sentia frio, não sentia calor. Não sentia, sequer, alívio. Fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo (mais uma vez, e mais uma vez). Abraçou-se a si mesmo comprimindo os braços com a mínima força que tinha. Sentia as gotas de água pingarem sobre o seu peito, provenientes da sua barba. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, mesmo que isso se tenha concretizado numa tentativa escusada.

Inspirou mais uma vez.

Abriu os olhos.

A visão continuava turva, mas sabia que tinha que se concentrar e decifrar onde estava. Queria encontrar-se novamente e, para isso, começaria pela sua localização. Apenas ouvia o som da água a correr ao lado dele. Sabia que estava perto dela. Sabia também que tinha fome e acima de tudo sabia que a probabilidade de morrer era grande. _Não hoje. Não depois de tudo que passei._

- Sei que vais ser um bom cavaleiro. – Lord Darry pousou a sua mão no ombro dele. – Mas nunca te esqueças quem realmente és. – Um peixe é e sempre será um peixe, seja ele pequeno ou grande. Um Tully será sempre um Tully, mas o mais importante é que um homem será sempre um homem de si mesmo, se não for de mais ninguém.

Brynden Tully pestanejou mais uma vez e outra, e outra. Percebeu que estava realmente ao lado do rio que o havia trazido até ali. Como conseguira sair da corrente, não percebia.

Ao seu redor haviam árvores baixas. Percebeu que, onde se encontrava, a densidade do arvoredo não era muito grande, pois os raios de sol conseguiam penetrar facilmente por entre as folhas e pelas próprias árvores inundando o terreno com luz.

Sentia-se fraco, mas ainda assim queria levantar-se e planear os passos seguintes. Assim, usando as únicas forças que lhe podiam restar, apoiando-se pela dorsal no tronco da árvore onde estava encostado, levantou-se. As pernas podiam-lhe ceder a qualquer momento, mas a coragem que o invadia era maior que tudo e contradizia-se a toda a agonia que podia sentir.

Depois de se ter levando, começou a desapertar a pouca roupa que ainda tinha. Tinha que se aquecer e secar-se para se pôr a caminho de algum lado que nem ele percebia qual seria.

O tempo pareceu estender-se até ter tudo organizado. Poderia sentar-se novamente, aproveitar os raios de sol e descansar. Mas, quando olhou ligeiramente para a árvore que estava por cima dele, reparou que havia alguma esperança. Os ramos estavam carregados de pequenas maçãs. Ainda estavam verdes, mas Brynden precisava comer alguma coisa, e aquilo haveria de servir.

Comeu oito maças seguidas, torcendo a cara a cada dentada. Os frutos estavam completamente desprovidos de açúcar, mas isso não fazia com que não fossem suficientes para satisfazer a sua fraqueza, eliminando-a. Caminhou até à margem do rio, nu, lavou as mãos, levou-as à cara, passando água pelos olhos para tentar que a sua visão se tornasse menos turva. De seguida, bebeu dois goles de água. Depois de estar saciado, percebeu que talvez tivesse passado por situações piores e que havia sobrevivido. Agora não haveria de ser diferente. Deitou-se no chão, deixando que o calor do sol o envolvesse. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

**-x-**

Quando acordou o sol já se tinha posto. Não há muito tempo, visto que o céu ainda não estava envolvido em trevas completas. Blackfish sabia a partir daquela hora não iria a lado nenhum. Repreendeu-se por ter dormido mais do que tinha planeado, mas soube que tinha sido melhor assim. Sentia-se quase recuperado depois de todas as turbulências passadas. Sentia fome, novamente, mas sentia mais sede. Então dirigiu-se para a beira do rio. Baixou-se, deixou que a água lavasse as suas mãos e arrepiou-se pelo frio que se fazia sentir. Depois de se habituar levou as mãos à cara e esfregou-a, tentando eliminar todos os vestígios de sono que ainda podiam estar remanescentes, mas acima de tudo despertar a sua aura a fim de tomar uma decisão o mais depressa possível. Bebeu água e voltou para o sítio onde tinha acordado. Lembrou-se que ainda estava nu, e o vento agora batia-lhe na pele e tornava-se mais frio. Palpou as roupas e deu-se conta que as mesmas estavam secas. Vestiu-se novamente, com alguma dificuldade. Sentia que tinha sido espancado. Tinha quase a certeza que não tinha partido nenhum osso, mas o seu corpo estava todo manchado de hematomas, grandes e pequenos. Mediante tudo isso, sentiu os seus movimentos um pouco presos, e o facto de ter dormido durante tantas horas fez com que os seus mesmos ficassem mais limitados e menos habituados ao mundo real.

Depois de vestido e de se ter sentado novamente no chão decidiu pensar sobre as suas ações futuras. Arranjaria forças para soltar Edmure? Arranjaria um refúgio para ele próprio e deixaria que toda aquela tempestade passasse? Caminharia até um sítio que considerasse seguro e ficaria lá? Brynden ainda não tinha respostas para estas perguntas que decidiam saltar na sua cabeça a todos os momentos. Edmure era da sua família. Do seu sangue. Sentia-se na obrigação e na honra de o salvar, então, praticamente, decidiria o que o manteria cativo nos próximos tempos. Sabia que, de certa forma, Edmure tinha que ser salvo. Como faria isso, ele ainda não sabia, e sentia que não teria a solução para isso tão cedo. Por se sentir cansado e por não conhecer ainda bem o sítio onde se encontrava, decidiu pernoitar ali mesmo. Era da maneira que poderia descansar mais um pouco e, na melhor das hipóteses, um sono prolongado viesse ajudar a organizar as suas ideias, tomar a decisão e caminho mais acertados.

Vagarosamente, encostou as suas costas à árvore e fechou os olhos. A palavra família havia-lhe ficado a germinar na cabeça. O que tinha sido a família para ele? Alguma vez pôde sentir que família era algo além de sangue? Ele era a ovelha negra, mas, ainda assim, pertencia ao rebanho... Mas sentia-se amargurado. Por todos os casamentos que haviam tentado arranjar para ele. Por todas as mulheres (interessadas e não interessadas nele) que lhe foram colocadas em forma de teste. Por todas as tentativas de união entre lordes e terras em que o casamento com Brynden Tully era importante, o peixe negro mantivera sempre a sua palavra e atitude em relação a todas essas oportunidades: afastamento. No entanto, não se sentia arrependido por tal. Naquele preciso momento, conseguia-se sentir aliviado, pois poderia ter a sua esposa cativa em algum sítio... Pior que isso! Um ou mais filhos da mesma forma reféns de algo ou por algo. Então, Brynden chegou à conclusão que ter mantido a sua opinião e posição mediante casamentos tinha sido o mais correto, pois em momentos como aqueles tudo apenas poderia piorar e ir além do resgaste do sobrinho.

Blackfish tentava arranjar todo o tipo de desculpas e vantagens para nunca se ter casado, mas nunca havia arranjado uma para o facto de nunca ser visto ou falado em se ter envolvido com alguma mulher. Apesar de ser um homem que se mantinha afastado de Riverrun a maior parte do tempo, rumores correm sempre como ratos num esgoto: em várias direções, desvairados por encontrar algo e corrompidos. Fossem os rumores falsos ou verdadeiros sobre mulheres na cama do Blackfish, eram, sem dúvida, inexistentes. Já outros rumores mais sórdidos se fizeram ao longo do tempo, principalmente à medida que ia envelhecendo. O rumor era que a ovelha negra dos Tully pecava contra os deuses. Cometido a relações e interesses bizarros e surreais. Envolvimentos carnais com outros como ele. Homens. A verdade é que esse rumor sempre fora muito bem controlado por Brynden. Sempre que aparecia pela boca de alguém, o homem podia não dormir durante dias, mas não descansava enquanto não encontrasse o responsável por soltar tal infâmia. Nunca havia morto ninguém por isso, mas tinha deixado sempre a sua marca, principalmente na garganta, onde encostava a lâmina da sua espada e fazia os alcoviteiros suplicar pela sua vida.

A verdade era outra e mais dura, pois verdade era o rumor. Sempre que chegava a essa conclusão tentava levar os pensamentos para outro lado. Não era como se tivesse vergonha de quem era, mas no mundo onde vivia sabia que era algo impensável de se ser. Ou quase. Contudo, mediante os valores dele e dos seus, seria apenas enterrar-se num beco sem saída se viesse a confirmar todos os rumores que diriam sobre ele. Adormeceu.

Acordou cedo com o chilrear dos pássaros que esvoaçavam na árvore, acima da sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos a custo e olhou para cima, ainda que o sol lhe batesse directamente nos olhos e o ofuscasse. Baixou a cabeça e levantou-se apoiando-se à árvore onde estava. Ainda se sentia tonto e dolorido, mesmo depois de tantas horas de descanso. Mas sabia que era hora. Sabia que não podia adiar a aventura para mais tarde. Tinha que se fazer ao caminho se queria chegar a algum lado.

No momento em que lhe ocorriam este pensamentos pela cabeça, sentiu um ligeiro cheiro a pão. Pela perspectiva dele sabia que o sítio de onde tal odor provinha teria que ser ainda afastado, mas isso não implicava nada. Era uma esperança de comida e bebida que não poderia desperdiçar.

Acabou de se vestir apressadamente e começou a caminhar na direção em que ele pensava vir o cheiro. Depois de muitos passos e tentativas de farejar melhor, sem se dar conta, entrou num caminho de terra batida. Percebendo isso recuou com medo de estar demasiado perto de onde não deveria estar e alguém o ver. Mas de facto o cheiro estava mais intenso. Então continuou a caminhar pelas margens da estrada.

Ao longe começou a perceber uma chaminé a fumegar e duas habituações ao lado desse edifício que parecia ser uma taberna. Brynden observou as redondezas cuidadosamente e chegou à conclusão que não havia muito movimento. A não ser que a taverna estivesse cheia e as casas também, mas parecia ser uma hipótese duvidosa. Então, sempre observando se poderia estar a ser perseguido caminhou apressadamente para a taverna.

Quando chegou perto, ouviu algum barulho, mas pouco. O estabelecimento não estava cheio. Mas isso já pouco importava, até porque o cheiro a pão quente começava a hipnotizá-lo e ele realmente queria provar algo quente e cujo sabor já não sentia há algum tempo. Encheu o peito de ar e ultrapassou a porta.

As pessoas que estavam lá dentro calaram-se e olharam para ele. Ao mesmo tempo, olharam uns para os outros. Nesse momento, Brynden pensou ter sido reconhecido. E de facto, poderia tê-lo sido (por alguns). Mas pouco se importavam. Tão pouco, que rapidamente o barulho voltou ao normal e as conversas continuaram. Blackfish caminhou até ao balcão onde uma mulher gorda e vermelha de cara respirou profundamente e o abordou.

- Cara de viajante! – Riu-se. – Jeor! – Gritou. – Jeor! Trás o vinho que este aqui deve estar com uma sede de meter dó aos deuses!

Um homem que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a mulher caminhava apressadamente com uma garrafa turva que o Tully adivinhou ser vinho.

- Talvez um pouco de pão...

- Sim, sim, viajante. Mas isso vai ter que esperar! Aqui o meu Jeor ainda não tirou o pão da fornalha. Mas descanse e beba. Parece que realmente precisa de algo que o anime.

O homem baixou a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento e elevou o copo até à boca e engoliu uma grande porção de vinho. Enquanto pousava o copo e se recompunha, algo nas vozes dos homens sentados na mesa atrás dele o deixaram atento. As palavras "Aegon" e "voltou" era repetidas consecutivamente e Brynden tentou perceber de que estavam a falar. Então concentrou-se e tentou perceber a conversa mesmo apanhando-a a meio.

- ... eu sei o que digo! Eu ouvi bem os rumores! O filho de Rhaegar voltou! - A voz grossa foi interrompida por uma menos grave.

- Já te disse que isso é impossível! O rapaz morreu! Esse tal de Aegon só pode ser um impostor! E tu bem disseste que ele está pela mão do Jon Connington... Isso não me cheira nada bem!

O primeiro homem voltou a falar.

- Se ele realmente está com o Jon Connington e se já conquistou Storm's End como se tem dito, isso só vem confirmar as suspeitas de que o tal de Aegon é realmente um Targaryen.

O outro respondeu:

- Mas o que te leva a ter tanta certeza? – Este parecia ser mais novo. O Tully não se queria virar para trás para despertar atenções. Então mantêve-se quieto no lugar onde estava.

- Às vezes penso se não és o maior asno dos Sete Reinos, rapaz! Então não conheces a história de Rhaegar Targaryen?

- Sim, raios! – Respondeu o outro dando um murro na mesa. – Mas o que é que isso tem a ver com isto?

- Pelos deuses! Tem tudo! O Jon Connington era considerado o mais fiel servo de Rhaegar. Não acho que fosse deixar que usurpassem do nome do filho do seu rei só para uma nova conquista. Se realmente este novo Aegon Targaryen está pela mão do Connington, tudo isso me garante que esse tal novo príncipe é, sim, Aegon Targaryen!

- Mas isso mudará tudo!

- Mudar, mudará! Falta é saber se é para melhor, ou se é apenas mais um dragão louco que vem para chacinar tudo o que resta de bom em Westeros.

As conversas seguintes eram conversas fúteis sobre prostitutas e viagens que os dois deviam ter feito e partilhavam agora com os amigos, mas Tully pensou. E pensou. E pensou. E o pensamento ficou-lhe bloqueado aquando à chegada do pão quente num prato. Pegou nele e mastigou sofregamente. No fim, sabia que a conversa dos dois homens fazia todo o sentido. Então o filho dragão de Rhaegar havia nascido das cinzas e havia voltado para reclamar o que era seu. Precisava saber mais sobre tudo aquilo. Via uma porta aberta e uma nova oportunidade. Talvez, Edmure tivesse que esperar mais um pouco e Storm's End tivesse que ser a sua nova paragem. Isso poderia trazer benefícios tanto para o Blackfish como para o resgate do seu sobrinho.

* * *

**N/A:** Pode parecer um retrocesso na história meter agora um capítulo do Blackfish, mas não é! Vamos tentar continuar a actualizar todas as semanas (pelo menos a próxima, porque o capítulo já está escrito). Dito isso, a história vai-se começar a desenrolar. Esperamos que estejam a gostar e estejam à vontade para nos deixar o vosso feedback!


	4. Jon Connington

**I PARTE**

* * *

**JON CONNINGTON**

* * *

Havia pouco que ele sentisse que era mais saboroso que uma vitória num campo de batalha. Algumas pessoas diriam que o _amor correspondido _era mais saboroso ainda, mas Jon Connington não teve a sorte de ter sido amado. Ele amou, isso é certo, e teria dado a sua vida e toda e qualquer parte de si por _ele_, mas apesar de ter sido o seu mais fiel amigo e confidente, o príncipe prometido nunca o amou. Não da maneira que foi amado por Jon. Mas isso eram águas e tormentos passados. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para o trazer de volta e lhe mostrar como o poderia ter amado plenamente. Rhaegar nunca o poderia ter correspondido. Não era certo para um príncipe, pois não? Esperavam-se tantas coisas dele. E todas essas coisas exigiam um herdeiro. Ele próprio exigiu um herdeiro, mas não um qualquer. Rhaegar procurou Azor Ahai na sua descendência.

O problema é que tantos anos depois algumas coisas ainda parecem estar enterradas no seu coração. Ele poderia se tentar convencer que era tudo passado e que já nada importava, mas estar a morrer só lhe mostrava o contrário. E era assim que questões como Rhaegar e Elia se tornavam mais do que fundamentais, não obstante o facto de já estarem todos mortos. Ele para lá caminharia, também. Talvez o grande facto para não se importar com isso fosse ter a mínima esperança que estaria em paz, finalmente. Mas ele nunca se deixaria cair sem ter feito aquilo que prometeu. O filho de Rhaegar seria Rei. Ele próprio se encarregaria disso. Claro que, para tal, teve de pedir ajuda a Dorne. Por muito que não tivesse nada contra as pessoas de Dorne, num geral, e muito menos contra o Príncipe de Sunspear, ele não pode deixar de sentir uma certa indisposição por necessitar das lanças que foram de Elia um dia. _Ele_ nunca a mereceu, nunca. Ela sempre foi uma rapariga enfermiça, doente, pouco capaz. Acabou por lhe ganhar rancor com o passar dos anos, sobretudo quando via Rhaegar feliz do seu lado. Rhaegar sempre foi tão imprudente quando se falava em quem amar... Elia sofreu, mas talvez Jon tenha sofrido mais. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer assim que Rhaegar pôs os olhos na _rapariga-lobo_ naquele maldito torneio. Mas pensar nisso agora não adiantava, tinha negócios a tratar, ataques a planear, e isso não conseguiria fazer a remexer no passado. Ainda não era a altura para isso.

Deslocou-se por Storm's End até encontrar o Príncipe Targaryen, que treinava com o arco no pátio do castelo.

- Um momento, Vossa Graça? – Perguntou Jon, assim que chegou perto do príncipe.

Aegon parou subitamente de puxar o arco com a flexa para trás, olhou na direcção de Jon Connington e sorriu:

- Meu caro homem, que desejais de mim?

- Vossa Graça, lamento que o tenha de interromper, mas acho que temos coisas importantes a planear.

- Mais importantes que o meu treino diário? – inquiriu Aegon, a fingir-se aborrecido com a súbita interrupção.

- Vossa Graça deve treinar, obviamente, mas talvez os planos da batalha... – começou Jon.

- Dorne já respondeu? – Interrompeu o pequeno príncipe.

- Ainda não, Vossa Graça, mas deve ser nos próximos dias, o mais tardar. Mas mesmo assim precisamos definir o nosso caminho, quer com a ajuda deles, quer sem ela – Explanou Jon. Era difícil não ver em Aegon o seu _verdadeiro_ príncipe, toda aquela teimosia e arrogância que ele tinha achado tão apaixonante em Rhaegar.

- Sim, concordo com isso, Sor – Aegon finalmente pousou o arco com a flecha no chão. – Suponho que queira discutir isso nos meus aposentos?

- Sim, Vossa Graça. – Jon Connington foi atrás de sua Graça, o príncipe Aegon Targaryen. Era impossível não pensar que aquilo que o tinha atraído tanto no pai, não tinha tanto efeito no filho. Rhaegar tinha uma outra coisa, um outro carisma.

Andaram até aos aposentos principais, que agora eram ocupados por Aegon, e este fez sinal a Jon para que ocupasse a cadeira à sua frente na mesa onde se sentou.

- Então, quais são os seus planos, Sor? – Perguntou sem rodeios.

- Estamos perto de King's Landing, mas, chame-lhe intuição, acho que é demasiado cedo para atacarmos directamente no coração do Reino.

- Porque não? Não é o mais fácil? Se Dorne disser sim... – Dizia Aegon, empolgado.

- Ainda não temos a resposta de Dorne, Vossa Graça. E lamento dizer que mesmo com as lanças de Dorne não é certo que o número de homens consiga conquistar a capital do Reino. Cersei Lannister não se renderá e estará bem protegida. Disso pode ter a certeza. – Jon foi o mais directo ao ponto possível. Não era possível cantar vitória no imediato.

- Eu próprio lhe meterei uma espada no coração. Decapitarei todos os Lannister e Baratheon que encontrar! Assim, o trono terá, necessariamente, que ser meu! – Continuou Aegon, cada vez mais emocionado com os seus pensamentos de glória.

Rhaegar nunca seria assim, pensou Jon. Ele saberia como atacar. Morreu de forma um pouco estúpida, na sua opinião, porque decidiu lutar pela honra daquela que _amava_. Mas Aegon não ama ninguém, apenas o quer fazer pela glória. E isso não garante vitória nenhuma.

- Se me permite, Vossa Graça, não é tempo para isso. Esperaremos um pouco mais por Dorne, claro, mas com Dorne ou sem Dorne deveríamos tomar Highgarden primeiro. _The Reach_ tem o maior exército dos sete reinos, mas grande parte dele encontra-se em King's Landing com a futura rainha. Se conquistarmos Highgarden, eles tentarão conquistar de volta. King's Landing ficará desprotegido. Vossa Graça, atacar agora é um risco muito grande.

- Paciência, não é, Sor? – Perguntou Aegon, resignado.

- Paciência, Vossa Graça.

**-x-**

Como Aegon decidiu esperar por Dorne, foi isso que todos fizeram. Mas a espera não foi longa. Uns dias mais tarde Jon recebeu a tão esperada carta com a resposta de Dorne. Não sabia o que achava do resultado, era aquilo que ele queria e necessitavam, claro, mas algo o continuava a deixar preocupado com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Decidiu expor as suas dúvidas a Aegon e a Strickland. Pegou na carta e foi à procura deles.

Aegon ainda se encontrava no seu quarto naquela manhã e sorriu com apreensão ao ver a carta na mão de Jon e mandou chamar o Comandante da Golden Company naquele preciso instante. Aegon não quis saber o conteúdo da resposta até se encontrarem os três a sós, mas assim que o Comandante entrou, perguntou imediatamente:

- Então, Sor? Que disse Dorne?

- Dorne requer a sua presença, Vossa Graça – respondeu Jon calmamente.

- A minha presença? Que diz a carta realmente? – Perguntou Aegon mais impaciente.

- Doran diz sim e não, Vossa Graça. Passo a citar "_Vejo com alegria e satisfação a "volta" do meu sobrinho, em tempos perturbados. Gostaria de deixar o meu apoio ao verdadeiro Rei de Westeros, mas para o fazer tenho uma condição. Darei o meu apoio total a Aegon Targaryen se ele vier a Sunspear e falar comigo. É uma pequena condição, comparado com o que me pede. Preciso saber se é realmente o meu sobrinho que se esconde por detrás da tomada de Storm's End_."

Jon terminou a leitura e olhou para os dois homens presentes na sala.

- Não vejo nenhum não naquilo que acabou de ler, Sor. O que acha de errado nas palavras de Dorne? – Inquiriu Aegon.

- O senhor de Sunspear é inteligente. Acredito que queira mais do que faz fazer querer nestas curtas palavras. Talvez o verdadeiro objectivo seja requerer a sua mão para a sua herdeira. Volto a reiterar que a sua tia pode chegar a Westeros a qualquer momento, e se casar com ela...

- A minha pretensão seria ainda mais forte – interrompeu Aegon – Tenho essa noção, Sor. Já tivemos esta conversa antes. Daenerys não se encontra em Westeros neste momento, como pode ver. Eu sim. E de que preciso eu agora? Se ficar eternamente à sua espera limito-me a enfraquecer a causa por que luto. Eu não luto por ela. Eu não _preciso_ dela. O Trono de Ferro é meu por direito. Não me tome por uma criança tola, Sor – Declarou Aegon calmamente com os olhos postos em Jon Connington.

- Não me passou pela ideia tal coisa, Vossa Graça! Sabe que apenas penso no seu melhor! Daenerys seria sem dúvida a escolha mais acertada... – Insistiu ainda.

- Chega! – Interrompeu Aegon – Não volte a desafiar-me, Sor. Tenho-lhe em grande conta e devo-lhe tudo o que sou, mas a minha pretensão é maior do que a da minha tia. Se ela estiver do meu lado, do lado da vingança do nosso sangue, ela ajudar-me-á de qualquer maneira. Se ela só quiser o trono para ela... É uma usurpadora do trono do sobrinho. Não quero mais uma palavra deste assunto. Ainda não sabemos se Doran realmente me pretende casar com a filha. Não meteremos palavras na boca do sábio príncipe de Sunspear – Virou-se subitamente para o Comandante – Iremos a Sunspear. O que acha?

- Vossa Graça, acho que necessitamos urgentemente das lanças. A desconfiança de Doran, tendo em conta tudo o que aconteceu, é compreensível – Respondeu cautelosamente.

- Também vejo da mesma maneira. Mas Dorne é longe e demoraremos a lá chegar. Demoraremos tempo demasiado precioso a lá chegar, não? – Voltou a inquirir.

Jon Connington manteve-se em silêncio. Daria a vida pelo filho de Rhaegar, mas não o queria ver cometer os mesmos erros do pai. Casar com Arianne Martell não era burrice... Ela seria princesa de Sunspear assim que Doran Martell, seu pai, morresse. Além disso os Martell eram conhecidos aliados dos Targaryen. Mas lembrava-se tanto de Elia, do seu jeito fechado, que não queria ver Aegon na mesma situação. Elia não mereceu o pai, Arianne não ia merecer o filho.

- A única alternativa que vejo é por mar, Vossa Graça. Não demoraremos mais de uns dias dessa maneira, se o vento estiver a nosso favor – Respondeu finalmente o Comandante, depois de uns momentos a meditar no melhor caminho.

Aegon olhou para Jon Connington, à espera que se pronunciasse. Jon pensou um pouco e disse, calculando as suas palavras:

- Parece-me a melhor opção, Vossa Graça.

- Assim será – decidiu Aegon a sorrir – Quando poderemos partir, Sor? Quero uma pequena comitiva, seis pessoas no máximo. O resto terá de ficar a guardar Storm's End. Mas precisam de ficar alerta à espera de notícias minhas. Nunca se sabe se preciso que venham ao meu encontro. Poderemos atacar Highgarden a partir de Dorne.

- Amanhã terá tudo pronto para partir, Vossa Graça. Eu mesmo me encarregarei que tudo esteja conforme o que pretende. Mas, se acha que poderemos partir para a batalha, deveremos levar maiores provisões. Dorne providenciará comida com certeza, mas e o armamento? – Inquiriu o Comandante.

- Levaremos apenas o essencial, eu acho – Pensou Aegon – Teremos o apoio de Dorne, é nisso que me concentrarei. Se o meu tio me ajudar, tenho a certeza que teremos realmente tudo o que necessitarmos disponível. E eu farei _tudo_ para que nos ajude – Disse a última parte olhando nos olhos de Jon, sabendo o quanto ele seria contra aquilo que tinha que fazer. Não seria uma questão de amor, seria uma questão estratégia. Queria amar a sua futura esposa, claro, mas ainda era cedo para pensar nisso.

Jon assentiu com a cabeça às palavras do seu Rei.

- Você virá comigo, Sor – disse, apontando para Jon – Preciso que avise com a máxima urgência Dorne da nossa ida, sim? – Perguntou, pressentindo a pouca vontade do homem de fazer tal viagem.

- Sim, Vossa Graça – Disse um pouco a contra-gosto – Com Vossa licença.

Saiu do quarto de Aegon enquanto pensava no que o esperava. Iria a Dorne se era esse o desejo do seu Rei. Era mais do que tempo de começar a enfrentar os fantasmas do passado. Tocou na luva que cobria mão em que a doença o atingira. Até porque, tempo era o que ele não tinha.

* * *

**N/A**: Não soa muito bem meter The Reach, mas como decidimos não traduzir esses nomes assim fica. Para quem não leu em inglês The Reach é a Campina. Well, visto que não recebemos feedback no capítulo anterior, estamos um pouco de pé atrás sobre o que vocês possam estar a achar do desenvolvimento na história. Temos plena consciência que o capítulo do Blackfish pode ter parecido cair no meio disto de pára-quedas, mas tudo tem um propósito e uma linha de desenvolvimento e pensamento que não será esquecida. Pensamos que os próximos capítulos, a partir deste, vos possam cativar mais. Ainda assim, gostamos sempre de saber o que os leitores estão a achar da fic. Caso gostem, não gostem, tenham dúvidas, let us know.


	5. Arianne

**I PARTE**

* * *

**ARIANNE**

* * *

Foi apenas depois de ter sentido o que era não ter liberdade, que Arianne Martell percebeu quem realmente era o seu pai. Adorava-o. Ainda assim, fazia dele um inválido incapaz de tomar qualquer tipo de acção. No que Arianne se tinha enganado ao extremo era que Doran era, sim, um inválido, mas a sua mente era mais aguçada do que qualquer outra e a filha começava a perceber isso a cada dia que passava.

**-x-**

Arianne era uma mulher bastante persuasiva, e mantinha uma relação extremamente próxima de todos os criados que a costumavam servir. Daí que raramente os trocava, a não ser que tivesse uma razão muito forte para tal. E foi por tudo isto que Arianne acabou por saber antes de muita gente sobre a mudança de ideias do pai. Naquela manhã acordou com o movimento da criada que lhe preparava o pequeno-almoço numa mesa ao lado da cama. Assim que a criada percebeu que princesa de Sunspear tinha aberto os olhos, encolheu-se e fez uma vénia enquanto murmurava várias vezes um pedido de desculpas. Arianne sorriu e mandou a criada se levantar, tranquilizando-a. A criada levantou-se e encostou-se à parede enquanto Arianne pegava em algumas frutas frescas e as levava à boca. Não tinha percebido que a criada se tinha mantido no quarto.

- Há algo que me queiras contar? – Dirigiu o olhar à criada. A mesma levantou imediatamente a cabeça e acenou.

- Sim, Vossa Graça. Talvez não seja nada importante e talvez eu devesse ficar calada, mas já existem demasiados rumores e a Vossa Graça iria perceber mais tarde ou mais cedo...

Arianne parou de comer, afastou-se da mesa e sentou-se na borda da cama olhando a criada com intuito de a fazer falar. Ela percebeu e continuou.

- Hoje, ainda o sol estava a nascer bem longe, e saíram vários corvos lançados pelo maester. Os corvos levavam cartas para as primas de Vossa Graça-

- As filhas de Oberyn? – Arianne mantinha um tom de voz desconfiado.

- Sim, Vossa Graça.

- Mas qual é o problema disso, afinal? – Arianne começava a perder a paciência. – Muito provavelmente o meu pai quer comunicar com elas por alguma razão. Visto que o meu irmão morreu pelas mãos daquela Targaryen, as coisas podem estar relacionadas.

A criada acenava a cabeça à medida que Arianne ia falando, mas acenava de uma forma frenética onde se notava que queria falar mais depois da sua princesa se calar.

- Há mais, Vossa Graça.

Arianne começava a perder a paciência. Se havia algo que não tinha herdado do pai tinha sido essa virtude.

- Muito bem, estou farta de mistérios! Desembucha!

A criada engoliu em seco, encheu o peito de ar e levantou a cabeça, encarando.

- Perdão, Vossa Graça. Então eu passarei a explicar. A Vossa Graça lembra-se de eu vos ter contado que o meu irmão tinha sido escolhido como aprendiz do maester?

Arianne acenou com a cabeça e com o braço num gesto de fazer com que a criada continuasse a falar. E assim fez.

- Nestes últimos tempos, ele tem aprendido a ser escriba. E o maester já começa a perder algumas das suas capacidades e deixa essas tarefas mais simples para o meu irmão. Foi ele quem escreveu as cartas.

- O que diziam? – Arianne inquiriu directamente percebendo que algo de sério se passava. Levantou-se da cama.

- O meu irmão não me deu pormenores. Ele não se quer meter em sarilhos, mas ele ficou tão surpreso quanto eu. O vosso pai ordenou que as Serpentes de Areia voltassem imediatamente para Sunspear-

- O meu pai o quê?! – Colocou uma vestimenta de seda rapidamente e dirigiu-se à porta do quarto com intuito de pedir satisfações e uma explicação lógica para o que se estava a passar. Ouviu a criada a gritar por ela, mas ignorou. Passou pelos guardas, esbaforida, não retribuindo as saudações deles.

Depois de ter percorrido os corredores descalça, chegara à porta do quarto do pai. Passou pelos guardas e bateu na porta com força. Até que ouviu uma voz vinda de dentro.

- Entra.

Os guardas abriram-lhe a passagem e a princesa abriu as portas com força e entrou de rompante pelo quarto a dentro. Olhou para a cara do pai. Estava vermelha e tinha os olhos inchados. Ele sofria pelo filho e Arianne sentia isso, ainda assim não se abstraiu do seu propósito e do que a tinha levado ali.

- O pai enlouqueceu de vez?! Eu confiei em si! Por mais debilitado que esteja pela morte de Quentyn, daí até mandar as minhas primas voltarem para aqui, isso é perder o juízo! Percebe o que impacto que esta acção vai ter quando as filhas do seu irmão morto lerem as suas palavras? Elas voltarão, mas voltarão enraivecidas de tal maneira que nem uma torre as irá parar!

- Arianne- Doran tentou interromper, mas as palavras de Arianne sobrepuseram-se às dele.

- Pai, aconselho a que mande uma carta o mais depressa possível e anule tudo o que foi dito nas outras antes.

- Arianne-

- Pai, isto é perder toda a razão que ainda nos-

- ARIANNE!- O berro de Doran preencheu o quarto e a filha estremeceu, cerrando os lábios e arregalando os olhos.

- Posso falar e tentar justificar-me, tal como tu queres, ou será preciso amordaçar-te e prender-te numa cadeira com uma dose de leite de papoila para te acalmares?

Arianna contraiu o maxilar e baixou a cabeça.

- Muito bem. Estes últimos dias têm sido demasiado atribulados em todos os sentidos. E é necessário eu tomar decisões rapidamente e decidir o melhor para a nossa família, para Dorne. Quentyn está morto. – Pausou e respirou profundamente. – E eu mandei que as filhas de Oberyn voltassem. Tudo isso é verdade. Como soubeste essa informação eu não sei, nem faço intenção de saber. Mas essa informação foi dada de forma muito incompleta. O que te vou contar agora é um segredo demasiado importante que não poderás comentar com ninguém, nem com a tua almofada, porque em tudo há um risco e eu posso ter cometido um que nos leve à ruína ou que nos enalteça em Westeros durante muitos anos. Por isso, senta-te e ouve-me com atenção.

Arianne olhou para o pai desconfiada e com uma expressão de descrença. Mas obedeceu e sentou-se ao pés da cama do pai e olhou-o atentamente.

- No dia em soube da notícia da morte de Quentyn, recebi outra carta. Nesse dia eu não a quis ver. Então, pedi ao maester para me dar leite de papoila e fui dormir. Talvez não o devesse ter feito, visto que perdi a oportunidade de agir mais cedo... Mas isso agora não interessa. À tarde, quando acordei, o maester relembrou-me da tal outra carta e aconselhou-me a lê-la. Parecia que era importante... – Pausou.

- O que era tão importante assim para mandar as Serpentes de Areia voltarem, meu pai? – O tom julgador na voz dela era ríspido. E Doran olhou para ela firmemente.

- Sim. Para isso e muito mais. A carta era de Jon Connington-

Arianne remexeu-se e interrompeu.

- A mão direita de Rhaegar Targaryen?!

- Ainda bem que já tenho a tua atenção. – Doran esboçou um ligeiro sorriso. – Sim, esse mesmo. A carta era escrita por ele, mas era em nome de outra pessoa. Aegon Targaryen. Sim, o filho de Elia. Segundo Jon Connington, Aegon não morreu realmente e está com ele e com a Golden Company pode detrás dele. Conquistaram Storm's End e neste momento devem estar a caminho de Dorne. O plano é que os ajudemos com a força das nossas lanças a conquistarem o Trono de Ferro. Para isso mandei que viessem para Dorne para que pudesse comprovar a veracidade de Aegon e saber o que poderei fazer a partir daí.

- Qual é o plano desta vez?

- Não há nenhum plano específico, se queres que te seja o mais franco possível. Existem muitas possibilidades e devemos estar abertos a ouvir as que nos serão apresentadas quando a comitiva cá chegar e eu falar directamente com Aegon e, principalmente, com Jon Connington. Até lá, tudo ficará pendente. E resta-nos aguardar e acreditar que uma mudança estará a caminho.

Arianne não falou. Levantou-se ligeiramente atordoada, saiu do quarto do pai e voltou ao seu. Onde, aí, pegou no recipiente brilhante, no copo e encheu-o de vinho. Bebeu-o e deitou-se, esperando absorver toda aquela informação.

**-x-**

Ela gostava de vinho forte, daí que bastava beber uns dois copos para adormecer rapidamente e ter sonos calmos. Mas aquele não tinha sido. Quando voltou a acordar deu conta que apenas tinham passado umas três horas desde que havia conversado com o pai. Ainda não estava em si, nem consciente do que se estava a passar e do que se poderia vir a passar futuramente. Levantou-se e pensou em quais os passos que ela própria poderia tomar. Sabia que tinha várias hipóteses em mão. Uma dessas poderia ser escrever às suas primas explicando tudo o que se estava a passar. Sim, ela sabia que isso iria criar uma grande confusão à volta de Dorne e que a credibilidade que os Martell ainda tinham seria perdida... Mas vingança seria realizada. Só o pensamento era doce. Sim, isso era o que Arianne Martell ia fazer. Escrever às Serpentes de Areia. Caminhou até ao canto do quarto onde tinha uma pequena escrivaninha onde guardava papel e pegou na pena. Mergulhou-a na tinta e levou-a ao papel. Quando uma gota caiu da pena e se esbarrou na superfície absorvente, Arianne percebeu. A princesa de Dorne soube no exacto momento que deveria confiar no pai. Deveria recuar com as suas ideias megalomaníacas e deveria depositar alguma creditação no homem que, ainda que doente, trazia Dorne às costas, bem como o nome Martell. Ela nunca o havia desiludido e, sim, a morte de Quentyn poderia ter-lhe baralhado a mente e poderia tê-lo efeito agir além de toda a sua sanidade, mas Arianne, mais do que ninguém, conhecia o pai e o sangue que lhe corria nas veias.

Enrolou o papel novamente, limpou e guardou a pena. Chamou a criada e em segundos ela estava no quarto da princesa.

Arianne apenas queria recompor-se de tudo o que se tinha passado. Pediu que lhe preparassem um banho e um vestido fresco. Decidiu que queria aproveitar o resto do dia para passear pelos jardins. Mas antes falaria com o seu pai.

Depois de lavada e preparada, deixou o quarto ao encargo da arrumação da criada e voltou ao quarto de Doran. Bateu à porta e ouviu a permissão vinda de dentro. Quando entrou, deparou-se com o seu pai ruborizado, apoiando os seus braços nos do maester que lhe passava uma toalha fresca pela face. Doran tossia profundamente e levava uma das mãos à perna. Arianne manteve a face fechada e sentou-se na borda da cama, ao lado do pai. Este parecia estar a acalmar gradualmente encostando-se às almofadas. Ela pegou-lhe na mão e olhou-o nos olhos. Doran mandou o maester sair. Quando o fez, Arianne voltou-se para trás certificando-se que estava sozinha com o pai e só aí falou:

- Meu pai, estou farta de segredos. Estou farta de ser das últimas pessoas a saber dos acontecimentos-

- Arianne!... - Foi interrompida rispidamente por Doran, mas apertou mais a mão dele e continuou.

- E sei que tudo vai continuar como era. Sei que o mais provável é saber das coisas em último lugar. A única coisa que eu quero saber neste momento é se o pai está ciente de tudo o que pode mudar... Acima de tudo, eu quero saber se Doran Martell consegue perceber as vantagens e desvantagens em nos aliarmos a um propenso ao Trono de Ferro. Quero saber se o zelador de Sunspear ainda confia nas suas próprias decisões e juízos.

Doran olhou a filha e respirou fundo ganhando forças para responder.

- Tudo isso afirmo, pela minha palavra e pelo amor que tenho por ti e que terei sempre até a morte me levar, Arianne.

A princesa levantou-se e beijou o pai na testa. Era hora de secar as lágrimas quase brotaram dos seus olhos. O sol ainda brilhava fortemente lá fora.

* * *

**N/A:** É verdade! Passado um mês voltamos a postar. Vamos por partes: depois de algum tempo sem actualização, aqui está um capítulo que achamos que era aguardado por algumas pessoas. Se repararem bem, este capítulo não vem desenvolver muito a história, mas dá para juntar algumas pontas soltas e colocar tudo no caminho correcto, como os outros capítulos antes deste. Podemos já adiantar que os próximos capítulos serão mais reveladores do caminho que a fic vai levar, por isso espero que não desistam e continuem a ler. Essencialmente, queremos saber a vossa opinião, palpites do que acontecerá futuramente e até mesmo críticas (construtivas) sobre algo que achem que esteja errado e que achem que devemos mudar. Mas, pelo menos, se leram, se gostaram, se não gostaram, deixem o vosso feedback. E não se esqueçam que quanto mais feedback recebermos mais depressa postaremos os próximos capítulos que, esperamos nós, não demorarem tanto. Até lá, boa leitura!


	6. Aegon

**I PARTE**

* * *

**AEGON**

* * *

Aegon nunca pensou que um local como Dorne existisse em Westeros. Quente e exótico seriam as suas duas primeiras opções para descrever aquilo que via e sentia naquele lugar. Era belo, mais belo do que podia imaginar. Lembrava-lhe as cidades livres por onde tinha passado na sua infância e, no entanto, fascinava-lhe muito mais. Era rico em cores e em encanto, e os cabelos negros das pessoas só davam um maior contraste e beleza. Jon Connington olhava para tudo com indiferença e, talvez até, com desprezo. Não percebia como se poderia desprezar tanta beleza. Enquanto caminhavam até ao palácio escoltados pelos guardas do Príncipe, não conseguia parar de olhar para tudo e todos. Pessoas tinham vindo ao seu encontro assim que a palavra que o filho de Elia se encontrava em solo dornês se espalhou. Nunca, na sua curta vida, tinha sentido o amor do povo. Passou a sua vida à espera do momento certo e ainda não tinha sentido aquilo que Jon já lhe tinham falado. As pessoas podiam amá-lo. Ele poderia vir a ser um bom rei. Sorriu e tentou acenar àquele povo em particular. Nunca se esqueceria da recepção naquele sitio. Era quase mágico. O caminho pareceu apenas alguns metros e quando deu por si já se encontrava dentro do palácio. Olhou para a sua comitiva e, exceptuando Connigton, todos pareciam maravilhados de alguma forma. O Maester de Sunspear veio ao seu encontro e agarrou-lhe nas mãos, visivelmente emocionado:

- Bem vindo a Dorne, Aegon Targaryen. A sua mãe foi feliz aqui, espero que também seja. O príncipe espera por você, faça o favor de me seguir.

Andaram um pouco dentro do palácio até irem ter à câmara que pertencia a Doran Martell. O Maester abriu a porta, fortemente trabalhada, e entraram.

Doran Martell também estava emocionado. A seu lado encontravam-se duas pessoas, que Aegon imaginou que fossem os seus herdeiros. A mulher era visivelmente bonita e cheia de vida. Aegon pensou brevemente se não deveria casar com ela de uma vez, ser mesmo ele a propor o casamento. Riu-se mentalmente do seu primeiro pensamento e pensou que se deveria focar naquilo que realmente precisava: as lanças de Dorne.

- Aproximem-se – Pediu Doran – Bem vindo, Sor Jon Connington, faz demasiados anos desde a última vez que proferi tais palavras. Faça as honras de apresentar a comitiva que veio consigo.

- Obrigado pelas boas vinda, Princípe Doran. A nossa comitiva é pequena, como podeis ver. Mas entre eles encontra-se o Comandante da Companhia Dourada – apontou para o homem – dois dos melhores soldados da companhia – voltou a apontar – e o seu sobrinho, o legítimo Rei de Westeros, Aegon Targaryen.

Aegon andou até ao seu tio, caiu num joelho e olhou para Doran enquanto dizia:

- É uma honra finalmente conhecê-lo, meu tio. Não imagina o que significa para mim.

- Levante-se – pediu Doran gentilmente – Nenhum Rei se deve ajoelhar perante um velho como eu. Se a minha doença o permitisse, eu o faria a si.

Aegon levantou-se e beijou as mãos do tio. Doran sorriu-lhe e apresentou as pessoas que estavam ao seu lado.

- Estes são os meus filhos: Arianne Martell, a minha herdeira, e Trystane, o meu filho mais novo – Enquanto dizia os seus nomes, os seus filhos ajoelharam ao futuro Rei de Westeros.

- Por favor, levantem-se – pediu Aegon, ligeiramente envergonhado.

- Não tem de sentir vergonha. Muitas vezes lhe farão isso quando estiver sentado no trono de ferro – Disse Arianne enquanto se levantava, sorrindo.

Aegon não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se estúpido por se sentir envergonhado quando ela tinha razão. Seria um procedimento natural assim que realmente reclamasse o trono para si. Doran interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

- Agora que as apresentações estão feitas, precisamos falar do seu futuro. Suponha que queria discutir isso comigo e com mais alguém – disse, olhando para Connington – todas as outras pessoas, por favor, deixem a sala.

Arianne e Trystane fizeram ambos uma pequena vénia e retiraram-se. Aegon fez sinal a Jon para que ficasse e mandou o resto da pequena comitiva embora.

- Maester, um pouco de vinho e comida, por favor – Pediu Doran – O resto da sua comitiva também será alimentada e encaminhada aos quartos que preparamos para eles. Espero que todos fiquem confortavelmente instalados. Ficará com um quarto perto do meu, meu Rei. Precisamos de discutir várias coisas nos próximos dias. O que fazer, como fazer...

- Sim, tem toda a razão. Pensamos em tomar Highgarden em seguida – esclareceu Aegon enquanto Doran sorria.

- Sabia que era algo que estaria de acordo – disse Jon – sabemos que Dorne não é amigo do The Reach.

- As nossas relações são o mais cordial possível neste momento, Sor... Desde que cada um se encontre no seu canto – Riu Doran, enquanto proferia as palavras.

- O que acha? – Inquiriu Aegon.

- Não sou um mestre de táctica no campo de batalha. Sempre deixei isso para o meu irmão. A minha guerra sempre se fez com palavras. Para isso suponho que Jon Connington tenha uma opinião que deverá levar mais em conta – Respondeu Doran, calmamente.

- Meu príncipe, irá ajudar o Rei Aegon sem pedir mais nada? – Inquiriu rispidamente Jon. Aegon olhou para ele como se não acreditasse naquelas palavras.

- Doran ia responder quando foi interrompido pela chegada da comida. A mesa foi servida com comida que chegaria para o triplo das pessoas que se encontravam na sala e com várias especialidades disponíveis. Doran esperou que ficassem a sós, pegou num copo de vinho e falou:

- Não vou pedir nenhuma contra-partida, se é isso que o incomoda, Sor. Dorne acompanhará o verdadeiro Rei. As lanças de Dorne serão dele, se assim o entender.

- Quero as vossas lanças, obviamente. Quero que o Reino de Dorne me acompanhe até tomar o Trono de Ferro e que continue sempre perto de mim – Disse Aegon.

- Então a sua herdeira não terá nada a ver com isto? – Insistiu Jon. Aegon pensou que com o passar do tempo o homem cada vez se tornava menos prudente nas suas palavras, o que não lhe estava a agradar. Quando se preparava para lhe pedir para sair do dali, Doran sorriu.

- Havia um pacto, você sabe? Um pacto para casar Arianne com Viserys. Tentamos reutilizar esse pacto para casar Quentyn com Danaerys, mas a mãe dos Dragões deixou que o meu filho fosse queimado vivo por um dos seus filhos. Por isso, que espera que vá tentar agora? Não vou negar que gostava que as casas voltassem a estar unidas, como estavam e deveriam ter continuado.

- Ainda bem que não o coloca como contrapartida ao seu apoio. Aegon deve casar-se com a sua tia.. – Começou Jon.

- Eu casarei – disse Aegon. Clareou e garganta e repetiu – Eu voltarei a unir as casas, como os meus pais estiveram unidos. Eu porei o manto preto dos Targaryen nos ombros de Arianne. Eu casarei. Eu casarei, se me aceitar como seu filho.

Jon olhou em descrença completa e já se preparava para ripostar quando Aegon falou directamente para ele:

- É a decisão do seu Rei.

**-x-**

Nos dias seguintes, Aegon quase não pôs os olhos em cima de Jon Connington. Sabia que ele não estava nada de acordo com o seu plano impulsivo de casar com a herdeira de Dorne, mas achou que aquilo era o certo a fazer. Pareceu-lhe que Dorne seria fundamental para que a sua guerra fosse ganha. Sabia e entendia o porquê de Jon querer o seu casamento com a sua tia, afinal ela tinha aquilo que ele não podia sequer sonhar em ter... Dragões. Entendia que seria muito mais fácil conquistar um reino com dragões como fundo, fazendo aquilo que o rei com o seu nome fez centenas de anos antes, quando fundiu sete reinos por _sangue e fogo_. Mas até nessa altura Dorne não se tinha quebrado. E depois de muita luta, Dorne apenas aceitou a junção com um casamento. Não estava na mesma posição. Doran Martell disse-lhe que lhe daria as suas lanças, mas mesmo assim... Depois de tanto sofrimento, não mereciam os Martell uma verdadeira vingança? Depois do que ele sabia que tinha acontecido à sua mãe, depois do que tinha acontecido ao seu tio, ao seu sobrinho...? Todos eles eram família, eram sangue. E Aegon queria sentir o que era realmente fazer parte de uma família. Uma família que sempre torceu pelo regresso dos Targaryen ao poder. Ele o faria. Mesmo sem dragões, ele conquistaria Westeros. Ele sentar-se-ia no Trono de Ferro com Arianne Martell a seu lado e ele teria cumprido o seu destino. Ele nasceu para isso. Era o seu dever, acima de tudo.

**-x-**

Depois de muito pensar no assunto e das tardes passadas a discutir os detalhes com Doran, Aegon achou que Jon Connington já tinha tido tempo o suficiente para interiorizar que já não havia volta a dar à situação. E foi exactamente por isso que o mandou chamar aos seus aposentos. Não queria começar a dividir os seus apoiantes, tinha estudado o suficiente da história de Westeros para saber que isso seria o princípio do fim. Foi interrompido dos seus pensamentos quando Jon Connington pediu licença e entrou nos seus aposentos.

- Sim, Vossa Graça? – perguntou o homem, mostrando-se aborrecido.

- Vejo que ainda não está de bem com a ideia do meu casamento, sor.

- Não, Vossa Graça. Acho uma estupidez não esperar pela vossa tia ou, pensando mais alargadamente, não usar a sua mão para conseguir uma aliança com uma casa que não esteja sob a sua premissa – respondeu Jon com sinceridade.

Aegon olhou para ele seriamente por um momento até se começar a rir sonoramente durante um tempo sem parar. Quando finalmente parou, olhou nos olhos do seu vassalo e respondeu:

- E com quem é que o Sor me planeava casar? Com a filha do Tyrell? A que está a ser julgada pela fé e que já tem no seu historial não um, não dois, mas _três_ maridos?

- Vossa Graça... – tentou então interrompê-lo Jon Connigton.

- Não, Sor, deixai-me acabar – Aegon prosseguiu – Talvez seja do seu agrado a Stark desaparecida, provavelmente morta sabemos lá, acusada da morte de Joffrey Baratheon. Além de o seu paradeiro ser desaparecido, ainda é mulher do Tyrion Lannister, que neste momento pode estar morto ou nos confins do mundo. Quem sabe? Mas será que quer que me case com ela para um dia ser interrompido pelo seu legítimo marido? – pausou enquanto Jon se mantinha de semblante carregado – Vejo ainda, obviamente, Cersei Lannister, acusada de incesto e também sendo julgada pela fé. Claro que temos que ainda por em cima da mesa o facto de o pai dela ter sido um dos grandes responsáveis da rebelião de Robert ter resultado em meter o meu avó fora do trono. E que ainda fez com que a minha mãe e a minha irmã morressem de forma absurdamente horripilante. Mal posso esperar por esse casamento. Então, neste momento sobra quem? Asha Greyjoy? Porque haveria eu de casar com alguém que me poderia dar tão pouco poder como os Greyjoy, pensando politicamente como tão bem gosta de afirmar?

Jon ia finalmente retorquir quando Aegon o calou, mais uma vez:

- Veja, esqueci-me da pequena Baratheon. Uma criancinha com escamagris, cujo pai nem deve sobreviver ao inverno? Mas que, mesmo sendo positivo e ache que sobreviva, mais depressa me queria tirar a cabeça do que me dar a mão da filha? Será que também referi que ele é irmão daquele que tirou o meu avó do poder? Então, Sor, com que herdeira das grandes casas me deveria casar?

Jon Connington olhou para Aegon pela primeira vez em muito tempo, como se nem o reconhecesse.

- Ficou sem palavras, Sor? Pois bem, fiz o meu trabalho de casa. Sei que há um grande perigo no Norte também. Mas tanto eu como Doran estamos de acordo que apenas com o reino unido se pode lutar e vencer um inimigo em comum. Temos de dar ao reino algo pelo qual terá de ficar unido, impedindo-o de fracturar ainda mais.

Jon esperou uns momentos antes de responder:

- Ainda bem que fez o trabalho de casa, Vossa Graça. Não há, realmente, nenhuma noiva que eu lhe pudesse apresentar agora como alternativa viável. O que, talvez queira ser lembrado, não significa que precise de casar neste exacto momento. E Vossa Graça está-se sempre a esquecer da sua tia, mas como o seu conselheiro de sempre, volto a relembrá-lo. Porque a sua tia vem com um bónus... dragões! – frisou já irritado.

- Desculpe, Sor, mas começo a ficar irritado com esta conversa. Já lhe disse tudo o que tinha a dizer e _proíbo-o_ de voltar a tocar neste assunto. Não há sequer indício que Daenarys esteja a caminho de Westeros e, se vier, sou seu sobrinho... não seu rival.

- Muito bem, Vossa Graça, se é o que prefere – disse Jon já a afastar-se para ir embora.

- Não me volte as costas, Sor! Não percebo o seu problema com Arianne ou com os seus familiares no geral. O meu pai casou com Elia Martell e...

- E fugiu com outra! Rhaegar foi muitas coisas, Vossa Graça, fui o seu amigo mais leal, aquele a quem ele fazia confidências e, desculpe-me por o trazer à realidade, ele não foi feliz e fugiu com outra! – Aegon olhou-o completamente sem reacção – seja qual for o conto de fadas que parece querer recriar, ele não o foi da maneira que pensa. "_Tem de haver mais um"_, ele repetiu à exaustão. A senhora sua mãe não lhe podia dar a terceira cabeça do dragão. Era enfermiça, doente, fraca. Ele podia pensar que seria sua a canção do Gelo e do Fogo, mas mesmo assim ele procurou a terceira. E foi essa a sua morte. Espero que esta não seja a sua.

Jon Connigton não esperou pela aprovação de Aegon para sair dos aposentos do seu rei e deixou-o sozinho, tentando por as ideias no lugar.


End file.
